Itai no Kokoro
by Tenshi no Neko
Summary: ~*AU*~ Set in an AU. There are two kingdoms, divided by a family tragedy. Two sisters (OC) are the daughters of the two suffering familys...but one dream about a certain Suzaku Senshi changes her life and her hopes forever... NON-YAOI! Tamahome/Miaka, T


****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone from Fushigi Yuugi, however...Arashi and Kaeru are my characters. So if a goofy lawyer comes to my door, I did nothing!

Chapter 1: Hajimari no Itai

__

There was a young boy running through the forest. "Mother where are you!?" the boy screamed as he was running. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream echoed through the forest, interrupting the boy's cries. The boy swiftly ran through the woods to the sound only to find his mother lying on the ground...unconscious. " What happened to you!?" the boy cried holding his mother. A snickering was heard over the boy's crying. The boy looked up only to see a man laughing with an evil grin on his face. "Did YOU do this!?" the boy asked. The man just kept snickering. "Well did you!?" the boy asked again. The man just stood there still snickering. "Answer ME!?" the demanded "or else..." The boy put up his fist ready to fight anything that came in his way. The man opened his mouth only to say "Ready to fight are you? Who knows. maybe YOU did it." the man smiled, a sadistic smile. The boy just frowned "What did you do to her! You bastard! Omae o korosu!" The boy charged at the man. A fight raged between them. The victor: the man. "This isn't over. One of these days, just one of these days!" The boy sobbed "he was all I had left...At least tell me your name! So I can hunt you down...hunt you down for what you did to my " The man looked back at the boy " Ore wa namae Nakago desu." he turned back and then said " I look forward to that fight...Tamahome" then walked off.

A young girl 16 or so woke up in a cold sweat. "Tama...home_?_" The girl walked to the window, opening it so the wind could cool her face. 'maybe I'm just worried about school, I always get nervous like this. Ah, it was just a dream Arashi, just a dream' the girl thought as she went back to bed. It didn't take her long to fall back to sleep.

~~,~~'~~,~~@@~~'~~,~~'~~

A young man opened his eyes and lightly brushed his hands through his fiery orange hair. "Today has got to be the worst day ever. I hate school. The only good thing about it is her." A picture Miaka went through his head, her hair flowing. Then a picture of Tamahome. Tasuki frowned. 'Tamahome you bastard ya had to ask her first didn'tcha, even if you guys have been together for over a year now, you won't get away with that, you do know that don'cha' he thin grinned 'oh yeah Tamahome, I'M gonna get ya' 

Tasuki, or genro as he liked to be called by his best friend Kouji lived in Takamatsu Empire. Ruled by Emperor Kunatsu and his beautiful daughter Arashi; who is rumored to have a sister in the in the next empire over of similar beauty. "hmph!" Tasuki said aloud as he was walking through the capital city to the school. 'The only woman beautiful to me is Miaka, but that stupid asshole of a friend had to get to her first; now I know how Chichiri felt when he got his fiancee` stolen from him' he bit his lip 'I hate the thought of Tamahome, lest the meer sight of him. I'll get her back, I swear it!'

~~,~~'~~,~~@@~~'~~,~~'~~

"Why do I have to be a princess?" Arashi said as she brushed her long, dark teal hair. Her bangs are just above her eyebrows while the rest of her hair was down to her knees. Fitting into her new school uniform she was off to school. Even though she was of royalty she insisted she went to a not-so-ritzy school. 'I don't want to go to school with a bunch of snobs, which MOST rich people are, with some exceptions of course' she thought as she was hitching a ride onto a bus. 'I'm not exactly looking forward to seeing my new classmates though, maybe,...but they won't listen to my dreams.' She could feel the tears well in her eyes. 'Maybe, though...just maybe...I can make them see.'

~~,~~'~~,~~@@~~'~~,~~'~~

__

"TAMAHOME, TAMAHOME, please wake up!!!" a girl with brown hair with two buns in her hair said as she was shaking someone with tears in her brown eyes. "Miaka...please...forgive...me. I couldn't...protect you...just like...I couldn't... protect...Chuei." 'Tamahome' was then out cold, perhaps dead when Miaka heard a laughing sound. A man with long, golden hair stepped up, a symbol glowing on his forhead "this is when you die, wretched girl!" Then out of nowhere there was a blast, a blast that came from the man. Miaka all bloodied stood up "that's right Nakago, kill me...kill me so that I can be with Tamahome. so we can be together, together in hea-" 

" Miaka...wait" Tamahome stood up clutching his side. "Why can't you stay down" Nakago sneered, then blasted him. Tamahome flew back, then got back up. "I...couldn't protect...someone I love...from you...before. I'm...not going...to make that...mistake...AGAIN!" this time a blast came from Tamahome, knocking Nakago to the ground. He got back up almost instantly. " _I said...STAY DOWN!" The blast knocked Tamahome into a tree almost breaking his back. He slowly got back up " I said this wasn't over Nakago, not now, not ever. Even if we both die, we will still be fighting whichever way we go." A fiery red aura now surrounded Tamahome. Before Tamahome could attack Nakago launched an attack on Tamahome, also powered with a fiery blue aura around him. "Tamahome!" Miaka screamed as she stepped in front of the blast, killing her "Aishiteru...Sayonara...Tamahome" falling into Tamahome's arms. "Miaka! Miaka! Speak to me, please open your eyes...Miaka!" Tamahome lightly set Miaka on the ground "Nakago...For Miaka...for Chuei...and for the rest of my family...OMAE O KOROSU!!!" Tamahome powered up again then launched an attack. Nakago, though he tried to block the blast, knocked to the ground, and stayed there. Tamahome smiled, then fell to the ground._

Kaeru woke up from a long sleep, shaking she went to the bathroom. Splashing her face with cold water 'I know this is going to happen, demo...I can't interfere with fate.' She went back to bed. 'Even if it is'. 

~~,~~'~~,~~@@~~'~~,~~'~~

"Okay class, I'd like you to meet our new student, Kitsuno Arashi." The teacher introduced as the girl walked in. Everyone automatically recognized her, even if they've onlly seen her in ceremonies and such. It was the guys who recognized her the most, though. "Konnichiwa, Watashi wa Kitsuno Arashi." 

"There is a seat right next to Miaka and Tamahome over there." The teacher offered. The girl just stood there...'Tamahome...It can't be...or could it?' After a pause she sat next to him and Miaka. Miaka of course was always one for conversation. "Soooo...what brings you to this school? Shouldn't you go to the one down buy the palace?," started Miaka. 

"Iie...I don't like being with the aristocratic people," Arashi replied. "I don't think I belong with them...at all." Arashi couldn't get the fact about Tamahome out of her head. Is it just coincidence to meet him here. Or is it fate...

~~,~~'~~,~~@@~~'~~,~~'~~

"Hotohori-chan!!!" Nuriko cried as she (A/N Nuriko is a girl) flung her arms around Hotohori. Hotohori just sighed. 

Miaka and Tamahome were sitting under a tree arm in arm reading a romance novel. Miaka, to Arashi, seemed like a really nice girl. However, she still couldn't grasp the concept that she would meet Tamahome here...In a simple school like this. Then Nuriko decided to go and bug the "lovely couple"...if you looked closely enough, you could see a faint sweatdrop go down the side of Hotohori's head...'You always have to go and bother them, don't you...' He thought to himself. The strange girl decided to go and make conversation. Talking to Nuriko, "Hi, what's your name?"...'stupid introduction Arashi' the girl thought to herself. 

"Mine, why my name is Nuriko, I see you met Tama and Miaka the *happy couple here.*" Nuriko replied and chuckled to herself. 

Out of the corner of her Arashi's eye she could see a young man, one with fiery orange hair, giving death glares to Tamahome. She walked over to the man, hoping to see what's wrong with him. "Hello, my name is Kitsuno Arashi,...and yours is..." 

"You must be that new girl everyone is talkin' about...You want my name...hmph!...Why do ya need to know anyways..." the guy answered in a rather cold voice. Also muttering under his breath..."I hate women...all of them." 

Arashi just walked off..."who needs him anyways"...she said to herself as the bell rang for the next class...

~~,~~'~~,~~@@~~'~~,~~'~~

The other girl, Kaeru, was also school. This wasn't her first day, but she still sort of isolated herself from everyone. She noticed her spot in the classroom, and everyone around her. She sat in the far corner of the room by the window. To her left sat one of two twins...the kinder gentlier one, Amiboshi. In front of her sat a blonde, short haired girl named Yui. Then to the front of Amiboshi sat his twin brother Suboshi. 

All day she was pondering about the dream she had last night...'Nakago...Tamahome. What does it all mean. Maybe, maybe my will dreams will be right...'

When she got home, she was told by her father to go to her room. Her father was going to have a guest over, but never considered the fact that she always eavesdropped on their conversations. Her father has been acting really strange lately, and she needed to find out out why. as she went to the balcony over looking the throne room. She saw her step-mother and father there having a conversation with a mysterious guest.

"According to some of my more valuable resources, Emperor Kunatsu of a neighboring kingdom is planning to attack you, please...declare war against them." said the mysterious man. 

"You sure he is telling the truth?" said a female voice.

"We can't take any chances, go ahead...Nakago." The emperor said.

"Thank you...your majesty..." Nakago said as he took a bow.

Kaeru, looking on from the balcony was bedazzled. 'It can't be, it can't be that guy from my dream.' She took a good look at him...He had long golden hair; he looked exactly as how she dreamed of him. 'H-How dare he manipulate my father like that! I highly doubt that our neighboring kingdoms will even dream of attacking us. I know he's lying, he has to be...' Kaeru took another look. Walking out with Nakago were two other figures with him. On his left walked a woman with long, burgundy hair tied up on the side. On his right walked a guy with long black hair with excessive face paint/makeup stuff on him. 'This is so very--'

"Hey! what are you doing up here!"

Kaeru turned around to see who it was. "Gomen, I was just taking a walk up here."

"You know you're supposed to be in your room, princess, I suggest you go back before your father finds you." said the palace guard.

"will do..." replied Kaeru as she walked back.

~~,~~'~~,~~@@~~'~~,~~'~~

Nakago, walking out of the palace with his two "advisors" seemed to be in a happy mood. 

"I assume things went good Nakago-sama." said the woman.

Nakago grinned. "Yes it did, Soi." replied the Seiryuu Seishi. "I just need to locate the others."

"For what?" asked the other "advisor"

"What do you think, Tomo. It's what we have planned from the beginning." were the words that came out of Nakago's mouth. 'That gullible fool. He's fallen right into my trap. And now, Tamahome...You are going to be mine...' Nakago's grin grew wider as he walked on. 'Yes...they have fallen in my trap quite nicely...quite nicely indeed.' 


End file.
